Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Each chapter of this story is a one-shot story. Chapter point of views go like this: Sideshow Bob, Sideshow Mel, Sideshow Bob, Bart, Krusty, Cecil, Krusty, Moe, Moe, Barney, Lenny, Carl, Skinner, and Lenny
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Note: Each chapter will be a one-shot shipping. Chapter one will be in Sideshow Bob's point of view, chapter two will be in Sideshow Mel's point of view, chapter three will be in Sideshow Bob's point of view, chapter four will be in Bart's point of view, chapter five will be in Krusty's point of view, chapter six will be in Cecil's point of view, chapter seven will be in Krusty's point of view, chapter eight will be in Moe's point of view, chapter nine will be in Moe's point of view, chapter ten will be in Barney's point of view, chapter eleven will be in Lenny's point of view, chapter twelve will be in Carl's point of view, chapter thirteen will be in Skinner's point of view, and chapter fourteen will be in Lenny's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: How on Earth could I, Sideshow Bob be in love with Krusty?

Well it's been a long time since I framed Krusty for armed-robbery. He's not changed at all, still as handsome as.. I mean still as much of a jerk as ever. I don't know why I would think that Krusty'd be handsome.. I mean there is no way in the world that I'd be in love with him! ... Wait, now that I think about it, there might be a small chance that I might be in love with him.. He walks over to my cell, and says, "Hey hey! If it isn't my old sidekick, Sideshow Bob." I look at him and blush slightly. I turn away quickly and act like I don't even know he's there.

End of chapter 1: How on Earth could I, Sideshow Bob be in love with Krusty?

Next:

Chapter 2: I thought I hated that Bob guy


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 2: I thought I hated that Bob guy

Krusty still treats me the same way he treated his old sidekick, Sideshow Bob. I have thought about that guy for some time now, he is my role-model, okay not really. I have visited him in prison a few times, just to get some tips. He's actually not that bad of a guy.. At least appearance wise... Wait, I meant talent wise... Okay fine, I think I'm in love with him. Krusty's always described Bob like he was the sexiest man alive. Maybe I'm not the only one in love with Bob.

End of chapter 2: I thought I hated that Bob guy

Next:

Chapter 3: My real feelings for Cecil


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 3: My real feelings for Cecil

Well I've not seen my brother in a good while, and I am happy about this. He was a jerk for trying to frame me. Luckily the children and I foiled is scheme, but unluckily I got arrested as well as Cecil. I know he helped me pull off my fake death scheme to kill Bart, but he'll always be a jerk! I just hope that he's not hurt, because if anyone's going to hurt him, it'll be me! I then see a piece of paper next to my feet, I pick it up and see a picture of Cecil. I blush when I look at it, for he is sitting on a beach in his swimsuit wet because he just got of the ocean. I shake my head, drop the picture and say to myself, "Why in the world did I just blush at tha-" I gasp and say out loud, "Oh no! I think I'm falling love with him.."

End of chapter 3: My real feelings for Cecil

Next:

Chapter 4: Do I love Bob?


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 4: Do I love Bob?

Well it's been a good while since Bob's tried to kill me, and well, to be honest I kinda miss it. I mean don't get me wrong it was annoying, but at least he made it interesting. I know I shouldn't miss this kind of thing, but well it was fun to foil his schemes. I also miss how he'd try to do awkward things towards me. He's even tried to kiss me before, and yet he was just wanting to kill me. I actually wouldn't have mind if... Oh no! I think I'm forming a crush on him... On my arch-nemesis, Sideshow Bob! I'm not gonna tell him though, man.

End of chapter 4: Do I love Bob?

Next:

Chapter 5: Sideshow Mel is better than Bob at somethings


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 5: Sideshow Mel is better than Bob at somethings

Well Mel's been working with us for a good while, but yet he's still not as funny and talented as Bob was. Bob was always a good sport about being shot out of a cannon... Well at least until the day that he framed me for armed-robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart. Mel is at least more humble than Bob was, I think those two should get together sometime and share tips. Anyways, Mel's also better outside of work, he's helped me outside of the show many times. He's also got quite the figure, sure Bob was great with his big feet and hair, but Mel's got that bone in his hair, it's quite comical if you ask me. He's also not that bad in be- Woah! Ho ho! I can't go into more details kids. Wait, the way I was describing Mel, it sounded like...like... Oh no! I think I'm in love with him! Aw crap!

End of chapter 5: Sideshow Mel's better than Bob at somethings

Next:

Chapter 6: It's no surprise that I'm in love with Krusty


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 6: It's no surprise that I love Krusty

Well's it's been quite some time since I auditioned to be Krusty's sideshow, I know that I need to stop reminising about that terrible memory, but what else can I do? I'm still angry at my brother for stealing my dream job from me! Maybe one of these days, Krusty will come begging for me to be his sideshow, and when he does, I'll reject at first just to lure him in, once he's got the bait, I'll slowly reel him in **to my house** , **then up the stairs to my room, then to my bed, and then I'll give him the one thing that I've been waiting my entire life to give him, a kiss.** Yes, that's right, I love Krusty! I always have, he's so handsome, funny, and comically smart. Hopefully one day we'll live a life together.

End of chapter 6: It's no surprise that I love Krusty

Next:

Chapter 7: I see that kid who got Bob arrested as more than just a friend and a fan


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 7: I see that kid who got Bob arrested as more than a friend and fan

I've seen that kid who got Bob arrested after he framed me for armed-robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, I think his name was Bart, recently. That kid's not so bad, he's one of my most loyal fans... Alright, he's obviously **my most loyal fan** , since he never stopped believing me after the cops believed that I actually robbed the Kwik-E-Mart. He's not like me though, he's not a comedian..well not all the time at least. I know that it's weird that I'd be talking about him and not my show or the ratings, but I feel like I have to talk about him. He's got quite the figure...for a child. His style's not that bad either. From what I've heard from young girls, he's pretty good in be- Woah ho ho! I was about to do it again! Hehe. Sorry kids, you're just not old enough to hear and/or understand what I'm talking about. So... I must be in love with both Mel and that kid, Bart.

End of chapter 7: I see that kid who got Bob arrested as more than a friend and fan

Next:

Chapter 8: I'd probably fail at love class


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 8: I'd probably fail at love class

Well I feel bad for Principal Skinner, not having someone to love, that's rough, believe me, I know. Maybe me and him could hang out one day, I can probably help him cheer up, because he's obviously tough on Bart and the other students at Springfield Elementary because he's depressed. I don't know why but, I want to do more than just hang out with him, I want to kiss him, and... Well I ain't gonna lie, I want to 'sleep' with him. I mean he's quite handsome. Am I in love with him?

End of chapter 8: I'd probably fail at love class

Next:

Chapter 9: Homer's a married man, what's wrong with me?


	9. Chapter 9

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 9: Homer's a married man, what's wrong with me?

I've been thinking about Homer for over a month now (non-stop), I don't understand why. I'm not thinking about in a friend way, but in a _different_ way, I can't quite explain it.. I've also dreamt about me and him on vacations for the past three weeks now... At the end of all of my dreams, me and him...kiss... Oh man! I must be in love with Homer.. Midge'll kill me if I try to kiss Homer... Or she'd probably just slap me... Either way she'd be really pissed. So I guess I'll keep feelings for Homer to myself.

End of chapter 9: Homer's a married man, what's wrong with me?

Next:

Chapter 10: I guess it's believable for me to be in love with Moe


	10. Chapter 10

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 10: I guess it's believable for me to love Moe

I love going to Moe's, I go there everyday, his beer is the best! I also love all my pals there, especially Moe, he's my best friend there! I'm not sure if it's just the beer, but I think that I'm in love with Moe... It's probably the beer, but who knows..

End of chapter 10: I guess it's believable for me to love Moe

Next:

Chapter 11: Am I really in love with Moe or is it just the booze?


	11. Chapter 11

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 11: Am I really in love with Moe or is it just the booze?

I've been to Moe's fifty times this week, I believe. Every time I've walked in and looked at Moe, my heart beats faster and I feel as a light blush creeps upon my cheeks, I've always let it slide, but this is the fifty-first time, and I still feel my heart beat faster and a blush creep upon my cheeks. I've got to figure out why this is happen. Is it the booze or am I in love with Moe? I really hope it's just the booze.

End of chapter 11: Am I really in love with Moe or is it just the booze?

Next:

Chapter 12: I hope that the way I react when I look at Moe is just because of the beer and booze


	12. Chapter 12

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 12: I really hope that the way I react when I look at Moe is because of the beer and booze

I don't know why but everytime I look at Moe now, my heart beats faster, butterflies fill my stomach, my head spins, hands begin to sweat, my forehead also sweats, my legs fill like they're made of gelatin, and a blush appears on my cheeks. It doesn't matter where I see him at, his tavern, City Hall, walking down the street, the movie theater, no matter where I see him the stuff I said before happens. When I talk to him (only when it's just the two of us), my lips get clammy, my thoughts wander, my throat goes dry, and I mumble quite often. I'm honestly not sure why these things happen. When I'm in his tavern, I blame it on the beer and booze, but anywhere else it's just weird and confusing. Wait a minute... The reactions I just listed are the same reactions when someone's in... Oh man! I must be in love with Moe...

End of chapter 12: I really hope the way I react when I see Moe is because of the beer and booze

Next:

Chapter 13: I... I can't believe I'm in love with Chalmers... I didn't even think it be possible...


	13. Chapter 13

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 13: I... I can't believe that I'm in love with Chalmers... I didn't even think it be possible...

I've been busy trying to figure out how to change Bart from a bad student to a good student. I've also been trying my best to keep from doing something that would cause Chalmers to get mad at me. He's so stubborn and well...frightening... He always yells my name in an angry tone, even if he isn't angry at me, which concerns and scares me. But yet, he's got a caring side, and from what I've heard from a _little birdie_ , he's quite a romantic. ... Not that it matters to me. It's not like I love him or... Good lord! I **am** in love with Chalmers... How is this even possible?!

End of chapter 13: I... I can't believe I'm in love with Chalmers... I didn't even think it be possible...

Next:

Chapter 14: Actually me loving Carl's not that much of a surprise


	14. Chapter 14

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow BobXKrusty, Sideshow BobXSideshow Mel, Sideshow BobXCecil, Sideshow BobXBart, KrustyXSideshow Mel, KrustyXCecil, KrustyXBart, MoeXSkinner, MoeXHomer, MoeXBarney, MoeXLenny, MoeXCarl, SkinnerXSuper Intendent Chalmers, and LennyXCarl story

Thus Fourteen One-Shots In One Story

Chapter 14: Actually me loving Carl's not that much of a surprise

Me and Carl have been friends for a long time. I don't know why, but everytime I hears his name now, I blush and feel my heart faster, while thinking...um... Let's just say weird thoughts about him. When he talks to me, I feel my mind spinning and my stomach doing flips, one part of my brain tells me to kiss him and the other tells me not to. When I sit next to him, I feel my hands wanting to be on top of his and my tongue rolling in my mouth. I've been around him for years, so this must be something new. What could these signs mean? Wait... I remember now... They're ro-... Am I in love with Carl? Actually if so, it's not really a surprise.

The end


End file.
